


Enjoy The Silence

by valenstyne



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenstyne/pseuds/valenstyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words are very unnecessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy The Silence

Quatre listens to people talk all day long. He nods his way through speeches and proposals, responds to complaints with a polite _Thank you for bringing that to my attention I’ll see what I can do,_ answers questions with practiced ease. Words slide off his tongue and fill his ears for hours on end, most of them meaningless and unmemorable, a constant rush of white noise.

It’s such a relief to come home at night to Trowa, who understands him without words, who can say more with a glance and a single touch than any lengthy speech Quatre’s ever heard.


End file.
